The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A typical manual transmission includes a clutch pedal or clutch master cylinder with a clutch assembly or clutch slave cylinder. A hydraulic fluid communicates between the clutch pedal and the clutch assembly through a hydraulic line. Engagement of the clutch pedal by an operator of the motor vehicle sends the hydraulic fluid through the line to disengage the clutch. Release of the clutch pedal in turn releases the hydraulic fluid and the clutch re-engages. During normal operations, the clutch pedal is releases in a controlled manner and accordingly the flow of the hydraulic fluid away from the clutch assembly is controlled, and therefore the torque in the clutch is not too quickly engaged.
However, it is possible that the clutch pedal can be rapidly released. This in turn can result in a rapid reengagement of the clutch assembly, thereby leading to a peak amount of torque load on the transmission. This peak torque load increases the wear of the clutch assembly and can lead to the inclusion in the motor vehicle of heavier and more expensive driveline or powertrain components in order to sustain this peak torque. Accordingly, there is room in the art for a system for controlling the peak torque load in a manual transmission. The system should be efficient, should be adjustable based on the temperature of the hydraulic fluid, and should be inexpensive.